Leyendas de Navidad, el Monte de las Animas
by EliZaBeTh214
Summary: Una historia, la noche de navidad, contada por el personaje más inesperado. Justo lo que Shaun, Rebecca y Desmond necesitaban para despejar sus mentes de los problemas. Ubicada en Assasin's Creed Brotherhood.


Se había levantado pesadamente, caminaba sin ganas, con la lentitud de alguien que piensa demasiado cada paso que da. Cauteloso del eco de sus propios pasos, quería asegurarse de que estaba sólo, y a cada instante agudizaba su oído para captar a algún posible intruso.

Unos pasos más, y allí estaba, frente aquella máquina de frío metal, que parecía simular calidez con sus detalles en rojo.

Como una maldición, como una bendición, o como un don quizás, podía conectarse con sus antepasados cuando quisiera, pero ¿A qué precio?

Lo único que le pesaba en aquel momento eran los errores que se pudieron haber evitado si aquellos que le precedieron hubieran tomado las decisiones correctas.

Tal vez él podría cambiar las cosas, tal vez si encontraba el recuerdo preciso podría arreglarlo todo…

Sus ojos se posaban sin cesar en aquella máquina, como dos gotas de miel petrificadas por el tiempo, mientras su mente se perdía en los talvez que había heredado en sus genes, al igual que sus luchas.

Ese gran demonio plateado, lo único que había hecho desde el principio era hacerlo su prisionero, tenerlo a la merced de recuerdos que ni siquiera le pertenecían, había invocado todos los fantasmas que rodearon a su familia, y acrecentó las preguntas acerca de la lucha en la que había nacido.

Pero por más que quisiera, no podía destruirlo. No podía destruir el Animus para evitar sufrir y pagar errores ajenos. Después de todo, esa máquina era lo único que lo mantenía en contacto con los suyos, lo único que quizás él jamás podría hacer mejor: dejarse llevar por eso, por recuerdos, por aliados de vidas anteriores, por las batallas ganadas o perdidas.

Tal vez aquello le costara caro, pero era un riesgo necesario. No podía defraudar a su equipo. Tal vez podría revivir ese recuerdo que tanto le había llamado la atención, tal vez si usaba el Animus ahora descubriría algo que nadie había descubierto antes. Tal vez si se lanzaba al vacío de sus propios recuerdos podría hallar la fuerza necesaria para salvar a los que amaba.

Se sentía igual que Altair estando a punto de saltar ciegamente al punto marcado por las palomas, sin importar que eso lo llevara a caer al vacío para perderse por siempre en su profundidad.

Un solo recuerdo cruzó su mente. La hermosa Jerusalén, con sus grandes Sinagogas, surcadas con ese aire especial, casi espiritual, que lograba percibirse a simple vista, incluso para él, una persona atea, aquello tenía un significado que sino era espiritual, se acercaba mucho a ser uno. El sendero rodeado de palomas, los pequeños arbustos mecidos suavemente por el viento con gracia, como si fueran las plumas del ave más elegante jamás vista. El calor del sol, como una constante lluvia de tibieza algo molesta, pero vital para vivir.

Sí, se tomaría ese riesgo. Tenía poco y nada para perder. Ya estaba a punto de sentarse en el Animus, como guiado por una fuerza exterior a él, como si todo fuera controlado y dirigido de esa forma y no hubiera otra alternativa.

-"¡Des!" – dijo una voz cantarina detrás de él.

El aludido dio un gran salto por la sorpresa. El corazón le latía fuerte, pero se recompuso luego de reconocer de quién provenía la voz. Dio media vuelta y se encontró a quien esperaba: la joven de cabello negro, ojos color marrón claro, con un brillo especial, inexplicable. No muy alta, más bien, algo bajita para su edad.

Tenía en su rostro esa expresión de profunda preocupación. Desmond supuso que por el salto que él había dado, asustado. Era tan típico de ella preocuparse por los demás. Y cuando no se preocupaba por nadie en especial, irradiaba una fuerte alegría, que la mayoría de las veces ayudaba a todos a recordar que, a pesar de ser Asesinos, eran personas antes de eso.

-"Lo siento, Desmond. De verdad, no quería asustarte."- se disculpó la chica, mirando al suelo con arrepentimiento. Supuso que Desmond no notó el amague para tomar su brazo antes de comenzar a hablar.

-"No te preocupes."-Respondió Desmond, tratando de que la joven dejara de sentirse culpable. Ella lo miró entonces, sonriendo de costado.

Hubo un silencio algo prolongado. El hombre de ojos como la miel se puso a recordar cómo una chica tan expresiva, tan abierta a expresar sus emociones, había terminado involucrada en una lucha tan fiera como la de aquellos tiempos.

No se requerían muchas palabras para hacer sonreír a la pequeña, y de seguro eso era lo más fascinante de ella. A pesar de que su inclusión en el grupo que ahora estaba en Monterggioni no había sido, digamos esperada, todos se acostumbraron rápidamente a su presencia. Su espíritu y actitud amable, pero firme a la vez, ayudaron a eso.

-"Y ¿Dónde está el resto?"- preguntó Desmond, luego de corresponderle la sonrisa a la joven.

-"Lucy y Rebbeca siguen de compras. Shaun dijo que tenía algún asunto importante del cual ocuparse por unos momentos. Y Daniel salió unos momentos para tomar aire…y verificar que hoy podamos estar tranquilos. Ya sabes, sin Templarios apareciendo de la nada."-respondió tranquilamente.

Daniel… ¿Qué decir sobre él? Se incorporó al grupo al mismo tiempo que la niña. Al principio, los cuatro integrantes originales de ese grupo lo tomaban con algo de recelo. La niña notaba esto todo el tiempo, y por eso les hizo saber a todos que Daniel era como un hermano para ella, que podían confiarle su vida y él no los decepcionaría.

Y aquel era uno de esos momentos en que ella se mostraba firme, convencida hasta la médula de sus palabras. Y así era ella, así era Ana. Una joven con dos extremos diferentes.

Luego de esa defensa por parte de Ana, todos ablandaron un poco su actitud con Daniel. Y él mostró una faceta de sí mismo que no había demostrado tener: a pesar de ser algo serio, era el tipo de persona con el cual se podía estar hablando horas. Y lo más importante, él escuchaba y recordaba lo que se le decía.

-"Sí, eso sería genial. "- comentó Desmond por lo bajo.

-"Pero, ¿De verdad piensas que las fuerzas del mal no se tomarían un descanso, ni siquiera en navidad?"- Preguntó Ana, poniendo un tono dramático en las palabras 'fuerzas del mal'.

Desmond no captó del todo lo que la joven había dicho. ¿Navidad? ¿Y eso por qué venía al caso?

Al ver el rostro confundido de su acompañante, la chica abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Acaso Desmond no recordaba qué día era hoy?

-"Sí sabes qué día es hoy, ¿No?"- preguntó Ana, incrédula de que algo así pudiera olvidarse. Como el hombre no respondió, se vio en la obligación de proseguir.

-"Hoy es víspera de Noche Buena, Des. Por eso las convencí a Lucy y a Rebbeca para que fueran a comprar un comida más consistente, que lo que usualmente comemos."

Desmond parecía algo más sorprendido que antes. No era normal olvidar una fecha así. Ana se acercó y puso una mano en su frente, con expresión preocupada. Pareció murmurar algo, pero Desmond no llegó a oírlo.

-"Creo que revivir tanto tiempo las experiencias de tus antepasados está afectando gravemente tu cerebro"- comentó la chica, riendo.

Desmond también rió, más por lo irónico de la situación que por otra cosa.

Luego de que Rebbeca y Lucy volvieran con los víveres, el día pasó muy rápido. Todos parecieron acordar tácitamente que hoy se tomarían un pequeño descanso de sus actividades cotidianas, todos excepto Shaun, que seguía frente al monitor de su computadora, buscando algo con apuro, casi desesperación.

Daniel había regresado unas horas después de Shaun, y seguía algo meditabundo. Al menos hasta que Ana, cansada de ver la misma expresión en el rostro del chico, lo abrazara fuertemente, por sorpresa. Al menos ahora tenía una expresión diferente, el asombro, y luego un sonrisa.

Se pusieron a charlar, casi en secreto, un rato hasta que Ana fue a ayudar a Lucy Rebbeca a preparar la cena.

Una vez que la comida estuvo lista, Ana decidió hacerse cargo de lo que faltaba. Con la ayuda de Daniel, colocaron una mesa en la habitación junto a la principal, que habían descubierto hacía poco gracias al joven de ojos celestes y cabello castaño. Daniel no pensaba que su descubrimiento fuera la gran cosa, sólo era un poco más de espacio.

Pero en la situación en la que se encontraba el grupo de Asesinos, un poco más de espacio era un hallazgo considerable. Aquella habitación parecía terapéutica, quien entraba allí tenía la sensación de que escapaba, aunque fuera unos momentos, del mundo, de los problemas. Y sin duda necesitaban eso. Necesitaban un respiro, a pesar de que nadie lo admitiera, si seguían trabajando bajo tanta presión, pronto perderían la cabeza.

Daniel y Ana llegaron a la habitación, y luego de encender las luces, cortesía de Rebbeca, se pararon en el punto acordado donde ubicarían las 'sorpresas'.

En el centro de la habitación se encontraba una mesa más o menos larga, con forma rectangular. Era de madera, pero su material estaba ahora oculto por un mantel de algodón blanco, decorado con flecos rojos en sus esquinas. Encima del mantel, había seis platos, con sus respectivos cubiertos y vasos cristalinos, hechos de vidrio.

Había una mesa más pequeña, en la otra esquina de la habitación, sin mantel, sólo con servilletas de tela y varios tipos de pasteles y algunos dulces. La mesilla era de madera, pero en su caso si podía verse su lustrada madera de roble.

En la esquina contraria, se encontraba una chimenea, no muy grande, y con curioso diseño gótico, típico de los relatos del famoso poeta español, Bécquer.

Frente a la chimenea, había un sillón en el que podría entrar cuatro personas sin problemas, y otros dos pequeños sofás.

Daniel sacó una caja color marrón debajo de la mesa de mayor tamaño, y con una sonrisa, guiñó un ojo a su acompañante, quien sacó otra caja, más pequeña y de color blanco, debajo de la mesa sin mantel.

Los otros cuatro aguardaban pacientemente en la otra sala. Estaban tardando un poco, hacía más de veinte minutos no daban señales de vida. Rebbeca estaba realizando algunos ajustes al Animus 2.0. Lucy por su parte no había resistido y a la primera oportunidad fue directo a su escritorio, y no desvió la mirada del monitor. Shaun estaba haciendo lo propio, investigando, ahora de un libro y un mapa, y Desmond, asesorado por Shaun, más bien, obligado por Shaun, tenía la vista ocupada en un libro de historia antigua, acerca de la Primera Cruzada.

-"¿Listos para ir a cenar?"- la voz de Ana sorprendió a todos por igual. Hay que admitirlo, a veces la chica de cabello negro parecía salida de ninguna parte, como si siempre hubiera estado detrás de ti y no te hubieras dado cuenta.

-"Sí, las cosas ya están listas."-continuó Daniel, quien se mostraba alegre en público por apenas tercera vez.

Todos dejaron sus ocupaciones, y siguieron a los más jóvenes. Desmond no quiso dejar su libro, ahora que se había tornado interesante para él, y lo llevó consigo. No iba a leerlo en la cena, pero sí más tarde, y quería asegurarse de que no lo tendría que buscar después.

-"A veces pienso que a estos dos les gusta sorprendernos en cada oportunidad que tienen."- Acotó Shaun, no hablando a nadie en particular.

-"A veces es bueno ser sorprendido, Shaun."- respondió Ana, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mientras caminaba junto a él.

-"No, realmente, según mi experiencia no."- siguió Shaun. La chica de cabello negro apenas podía contener una carcajada.

Llegaron a la habitación de junto y no pudieron contener su asombro. Era maravilloso lo que los jóvenes habían hecho con un par de adornos acordes a la ocasión, Navidad, por supuesto, unos manteles, y diferentes decoraciones.

El Árbol navideño era modesto, pequeño, y se ubicaba sobre la mesa pequeña que tenía cosas dulces; la mesa más grande tenía un candelero en el centro, con una pequeña guirnalda de color verde. Aquel objeto de bronce parecía proceder de la misma época de Ezio Auditore.

La chimenea también estaba decorada con guirnaldas y algunos dulces.

Dieron unos pasos hasta la mesa de mayor tamaño, observando atentamente, sin poder salir de su asombro.

Ana y Daniel sólo sonreían, mientras los otros recuperaban la compostura.

-"Es…increíble. Este lugar quedó genial."- comentó Desmond.

De alguna extraña forma, todos se sintieron ligeramente invadidos de paz, delgada, fina como un hilo tal vez, pero estaba allí, y eso era lo que importaba.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa, dispuestos a comenzar con el 'banquete'. Era como si fueran simplemente seis amigos, reunidos para celebrar la Noche Buena ese año. La comida no era de lujo, el lugar no era espacioso, y aun así bastaba para compartir un momento ameno. Carecía de sentido que no tomaran la oportunidad que tenían de despejar su mente. De olvidar lo lejos que los había llevado a todos el ser parte de La Orden de los Asesinos.

Pero ese pensamiento se negaba a retirarse la mente de Desmond. Tanto tiempo había huido de aquello, hasta que finalmente lo encontró, y ahora sentía que aquello era su destino, que no había nacido para elegir, sólo para seguir el camino que la vida caprichosamente le escogió.

Ana notó que el joven no lograba vaciar su mente para hacer algo tan simple como charlar y reír un rato, pero no le preocupó. Ya hacía bastante, desde que lo conoció al unirse al grupo, la chica buscaba la solución para ayudar a Desmond, para detener el Efecto Sangrado, porque sabía, lo leía a través de los ojos de él, que estaba cargando con responsabilidades de sus antepasados, que las estaba haciendo parte de su vida innecesariamente.

Y cada vez le costaba más trabajo a él separar aquellas realidades pasadas de la realidad que su ser vivía día a día.

Buscando en todos sus conocimientos, pidiendo asesoramiento de Dani, quien sabía más en cuanto a neurología que ella, pasaron muchos días y semanas hasta que Ana finalmente logró dar con la respuesta.

Como habiendo tenido una epifanía, se despertó sobresaltada de un sueño del que poco recordaba, y lo primero que llegó a formular su mente fue la respuesta al acertijo. Para eso había sido enviada con el grupo de Asesinos, ahora lo veía claramente. Pero tenia que esperar el momento apropiado. Y ese era hoy, Noche Buena.

Una vez que todos hubieron terminado de comer, la chica de cabello negro observó el panorama alrededor de la mesa. Shaun y Lucy tenían una expresión relajada y algo somnolienta, Rebbeca contaba una de sus tantas anécdotas basadas en experiencias con el Animus y alguna que otra que le ocurrió los primeros días en la Orden, Daniel sonreía, divertido escuchando a Rebbeca.

Desmond sonreía también, pero al siguiente momento su seriedad había vuelto a apoderarse de su rostro. Aun le seguía dando vueltas al asunto mentalmente.

Cuando Rebbeca calló unos momentos, Ana tomó la oportunidad para lo que había estado esperando.

-"Bueno, todavía tenemos dos horas antes del brindis de Navidad. Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que les cuente una historia."- aseguró Ana, sonriendo.

-"No creo que sea el momento para una historia…Además, ¿Qué historias puede saber una niña?"- cuestionó Shaun, sin mala intención. Las palabras sólo brotaron.

-"Más de las crees, Shaun. Y es una historia acerca del primer enfrentamiento oficial entre el Temple y los Asesinos."

Dicho esto, la niña se incorporó de su silla, y se dirigió al gran sofá frente a la chimenea. Antes tomó algunos dulces de la mesa pequeña, y le entregó uno a cada uno.

Todos se acomodaron en el sofá y los sillones para oír sin apuro aquella historia. Pues con la presentación, la chica había captado todas las atenciones de sus interlocutores.

Desmond por primera vez en toda la noche se veía realmente interesado en la conversación.

Antes de comenzar, miró a Dani en busca de apoyo, en busca de un pequeño empujón para saber si aquel camino que iba a emprender era el correcto. Después de quedársele mirando, Daniel asintió con la cabeza.

-"Bien. Como todos ustedes saben, nuestra batalla con los Templarios inició hace milenios. Es tan antigua como la misma escritura. Y poco indica que algo cambie en estos tiempos turbulentos.

Sin embargo, los choques directos entre ambas Órdenes, Asesinos y Templarios, no era muy común. Al principio, la batalla se limitaba a ejercer influencias, luchas de poder, a ver quién iba a la cabeza en una determinada región, quién ejercía mayor poder dentro de una corte. Pocas veces se necesitó de una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo para determinar el resultado de una batalla, e incluso de una guerra. Todo parecía una gran Guerra Fría.

Eso cambió de repente. El día que se dieron cuenta que la lucha de poder no bastaba, que la presión social y política no era suficiente, los Templarios y Asesinos hallaron la primera excusa para tomar la vida de sus enemigos. Los Templarios por venganza, o como decían ellos, 'Por cada uno de los nuestros que caiga, caerán cinco de ellos'. Los antiguos Asesinos no veían otra salida, y en esos momentos no la tenían. No se podían dar el lujo de aventajar a sus viejos enemigos.

Mi madre solía contarme esta Antigua Leyenda, cada vez que mi padre tenía alguna misión.

Una de las primeras batallas documentadas, el primer enfrentamiento propiamente dicho. Luego eso se convertiría en algo común, incluso en nuestros días no sería extraño que pasara.

Los hechos en que se basa esta Leyenda Española, según cuentan los que saben, ocurrieron en el mismo año en que el Gran Maestro Altair nació. Como un augurio quizás de lo que vendría, todos pensaron que aquella batalla definiría el destino del mundo, que esa batalla daría finalmente un vencedor.

Se equivocaron.

Los Templarios, poco después de darse a conocer como una Orden Religiosa con poder militar y fines espirituales, como por ejemplo, proteger a los viajeros cristianos, se ubicaron en la Región de Soria, en la España del siglo XII. Obtuvieron el apoyo político y económico necesario para lograr dominar casi por completo la Región, y sin duda obtuvieron también el apoyo del pueblo, que lejos de saber la verdad detrás de esa fachada, los admiraban y hasta veneraban, considerándolos nobles por sus objetivos, y llenos de bondad por la moral que demostraban tener sus almas.

Pero muchos no cayeron en las redes de sus tretas. Los Hidalgos de la Antigua Soria, que eran en su mayoría Asesinos, no estaban contentos con este poder emergente que se alzaba en aquel lugar antes libre de Templarios.

Su posición oficial era que los privilegios otorgados al Temple, alimentos, dinero, tierras, bien podían ser usados para satisfacer el hambre del pueblo.

En el ceno de la Orden Asesina, la posición era no permitir bajo ningún concepto que Soria cayera en manos enemigas, luego de tantos esfuerzos por enseñarle a la gente a pensar, a decidir por sí misma.

Ambos bandos sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para que una sangrienta batalla se desatara con toda su furia.

Luego de un tiempo de pelea indirecta, Guerra Fría, ya saben, puja de poderes, los Nobles Hidalgos habían reunido un ejército que se asemejaba a las huestes Templarias.

Habían tenido que ensuciarse un poco las manos, luchando junto a Mercenarios, que no estaban nada contentos con el accionar del Temple, y ladrones que veían limitada su capacidad en el oficio desde la llegada de los "Guerreros Cristianos".

Los Terratenientes también lucharon junto a los Asesinos por recuperar las tierras ocupadas. Más específicamente, por recuperar El Monte de las Ánimas. Dicen que aquel sitio guarda un secreto que fue y podría volver a ser muy preciado para el mundo, pero en mi opinión, viendo que los Templarios aún no han dado indicios de querer volver allí, no me parece que sea verdad.

No se sabe qué fue lo que se requirió para que los Asesinos fueran sin ninguna ceremonia a la boca del Lobo, al enfrentamiento directo con los "Clérigos con Espuelas", como le llamaban despectivamente a los Templarios.

Pero si fue debido a un golpe premeditado, a los Templarios no pudo haberles salido mejor.

Cuando la batalla finalmente comenzó, no se detuvo sino hasta 24 horas después, cuando quedaron sólo cuatro hombres en pie. Dos Asesinos y dos Templarios.

Cuenta la Leyenda, que luego de ver la pérdida de tantos hermanos, a ambos Asesinos, el alma les quedó quebrada. Comprendieron el porqué de la negación de sus antecesores a enfrentarse a muerte.

Con lo último que les quedaba de furia y rabia, El Maestro Asesino y su Aprendiz acabaron con la vida de uno de los Templarios. El que quedaba, viendo a sus enemigos ocupados, tomó la oportunidad para escapar, pero no legó muy lejos. Ni diez metros había alcanzado a correr, cuando de súbito detuvo su marcha. Los Asesinos se extrañaron de esta actitud, hasta que una luz dorada iluminó la noche y los cegó. Los tres cayeron en el sueño más profundo. Cuando el Maestro Asesino hubo despertado, siendo de noche nuevamente, se hizo notoria la ausencia del Capitán Templario, que había huido horas antes.

Pero no era lo único notable de la situación. Algo aún más extraño que la luz dorada ocurrió: no había ningún cuerpo en el suelo, ningún vestigio de la feroz batalla desatada anteriormente, ni siquiera una gota de sangre en el césped. Estaban sólo el Maestro y el Aprendiz Asesino allí.

Al primer soplo de la brisa, como salidos de ninguna parte, comenzaron a oírse choques de espadas, sonidos de lucha. Y ante ellos, las Almas de los que habían perecido aquel día siguieron entablando batalla sin cesar, enfrascados en la lucha Eterna que ahora se repite cada noche en ese monte.

Por eso le llaman el Monte de las Ánimas.

El Maestro Asesino comprendió que poco y nada podía hacer, más que retirarse y rogar que algún día sus fieles Asesinos hallaran la paz que no encontraron en vida. Ayudó a su aprendiz a incorporarse, y en silencio ambos dejaron detrás de sí la batalla que nadie jamás lograría ganar.

Quizás los cimientos de todo en cuanto creían se desmoronó aquella noche, pero los Asesinos no renegaron de su Credo, sino que esperaron pacientemente, queriendo que las cosas fueran diferentes en muchas maneras, pero sabiendo que ellos solos no podían hacer nada por cambiarlas.

Sabían, sin embargo, que tarde o temprano, llegaría aquel con el poder de mejorar la ahora deteriorada Orden."

/

El sonido de la madera al ser golpeada con apuro repetidamente lo había despertado. Llamaban a la puerta de su despacho siendo aun muy temprano. Habían pasado menos de cinco minutos después del amanecer.

Las luces de un candelabro colgado en la pared a la derecha de la puerta, seguían encendidas, como desafiando al sol que comenzaba a hacerse presente, entrando de a tímidos rayos por la ventana.

Frunciendo el ceño, suspiró intranquilo. Algo lo hacía presentir que el motivo para tocar a su puerta no serían buenas noticias. Recordaba poco del sueño que había tenido, y menos de la noche anterior. Sabía que algo marchaba mal.

Restregó uno de sus ojos con su mano, intentando hacer que se acostumbren más rápido a la luz que producían las velas.

Se preguntaba qué sería tan importante como para seguir golpeando la puerta apresuradamente. Se levanto aún medio dormido, desconociendo por unos momentos el día y el mes en que estaba. Supuso que el pesado sonido de sus botas de cuero y metal sería suficientemente audible para que la otra persona se alertara de que se estaba dirigiendo a abrirle. Aunque no fue su intención. Era más bien del tipo precavido, que no le gustaba hacerse notar, ante cualquier situación, y a pesar del sueño.

Escuchó atentamente a la persona detrás de la puerta antes de decidirse a abrirle.

El sonido de la respiración agitada atravesaba sin problemas el obstáculo de madera, y llegaba al hombre de vestiduras nobles. Parpadeando unas cuantas veces, el hombre abrió la puerta, y se encontró con el cabello rubio de su más fiel mensajero.

El hombre aún tenía la mano alzada, sólo en caso de que tuviera que seguir golpeando la madera hasta que el otro de cabello oscuro le abriera finalmente. En su mano derecha tenía un trozo de pergamino que una vez estuvo derecho y liso, arrugado ahora por la presión ejercida de la misma mano, que en el apuro no tomó recaudo de tratarla con suavidad.

Aunque aquello de ser el Mensajero del noble Hidalgo era sólo una fachada, porque aquel hombre era su mejor amigo, un Maestro Asesino con el cual había entrenado desde su niñez.

Ahora que la luz se acrecentaba gracias al sol, parecía que los años le pesaban más que antes, que su cabello había perdido algo de color, y que en su rostro algunas señales de la edad comenzaban a revelarse en forma de arrugas.

Pero al fin al cabo, treinta años no los llevaba cualquiera. Y no eran treinta años de paz, sino treinta años dentro de la Orden de Asesinos.

El Hidalgo recordaba esos días de entrenamiento en la Orden con nostalgia, y hasta los echaba de menos a veces. Todo era mucho más simple en aquellos tiempos, aunque en su momento no logró verlo de esa manera. Las responsabilidades eran pocas comparadas a las de ahora.

Y ahora tenía una Región entera que proteger. No era lo que imaginaba cuando era apenas un Aprendiz, y sin embargo, no se quejaba. Era su deber servir a la Orden, era su deber proteger el libre albedrío de los hombres y mujeres, para que piensen por sí mismos.

El hombre de cabello rubio sonrió de costado luego de recuperar el aliento, pero al instante la seriedad se apoderó de su rostro. Observó la expresión extrañada y dormida de su amigo, sus ojos miel aun no se habían recuperado totalmente del sueño del que fueron presos hacía unos minutos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, el hombre entregó con mano firme la carta.

'Gustavo…' El susurro con tono preocupado del Hidalgo se vio interrumpido. El aludido sabía cuál sería la pregunta y consideró que no tenían el lujo de esperar a que su amigo la formulara.

Le dijo con detalle cómo había obtenido ese trozo de pergamino, en el cual estaba escrito el mensaje de un Cabo Templario a otro en un campamento diferente, pero en la misma Región de Soria.

Según Gustavo, cuando se encontraba persiguiendo al cabo Templario, en el medio de la noche, una niña apareció como salida de la misma nada, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que fuera tarde en la noche y sin temer que los Templarios que acompañaban a su superior estuvieran ferozmente armados. La pequeña de cabello negro sólo había aparecido, empujado a uno de ellos al suelo, y salido corriendo con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Tan fugazmente como se presentó en el lugar, salió pareciendo ser guiada por el viento del sur. Los que protegían al cabo Templario, se fueron en pos de la niña, dejando indefenso al hombre. En estos momentos, Gustavo tomó la oportunidad y antes de que se diera cuenta, el Cabo estaba tirado en el suelo, a causa del golpe en el rostro que le había proporcionado el rubio. Fue estúpido por parte del Templario no llevar puesto su casco.

Lo más destacable, era el extraño y bello vestido que usaba la niña. Una capa azul, y un vestido celeste, pero con un diseño extraño. La falda caía suave como la lluvia del verano, y una especie de bordado en rosa y dorado iba desde la cintura al medio de la falda.

'¿Te aseguraste de que el Templario siguiera con vida?'

'Por supuesto, Diego.'

Diego no tenía intenciones de ser el que diera las razones para un enfrentamiento directo. Después de años de intentar reestablecer la paz, de evitar tener un conflicto directo con los Templarios, no quería parecer un hipócrita a los ideales que profesaba ante sus hermanos Asesinos. Pero luego de leer esa carta, era obvio que la colisión no podía evitarse.

El pergamino arrugado decía lo siguiente: _"Afilen sus garras, Lobos. El Águila caerá pronto"_

Era demasiado. La situación lo sobrepasaba un poco. Necesitaba pensar, sentarse frente a la chimenea y dar rienda suelta a su mente, para que esta resolviera los enigmas, para que pudieran preparar una buena defensa ante el inminente ataque por parte del Temple.

Gustavo notó que la mirada de su amigo se había oscurecido por un momento, y decidió que era hora de marcharse. Se dio media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos, hasta que la voz del otro llamándolo lo detuvo.

'¿Estarán los mercenarios reunidos ante cualquier emergencia? ¿Le has informado de esto?'

'Están listos hace días, Diego. No pude avisarles, quise venir a informarte primero.'

'Bien' – dijo finalmente el Hidalgo con el seño fruncido, mirando de nuevo al papel como si este pudiera hablar.

Luego de eso, Diego estuvo horas sentado frente a la chimenea, observando sin atención al movimiento de las llamas, y las esporádicas chispas que estas producían.

Un sonido que había optado por ignorar se volvía más persistente. Eran las campanadas de la catedral del pueblo, muy molestas por cierto cuando uno intenta pensar. Estaban durando más de lo habitual, y comenzaron a captar la atención del Hidalgo.

Sólo ocurría eso cuando se estaba buscando a algún criminales el pueblo o sus alrededores, o cuando una persona importante fallecía, por causas naturales o inducidas.

 _"No se sabe qué fue lo que se requirió para que los Asesinos fueran sin ninguna ceremonia a la boca del Lobo, al enfrentamiento directo con los "Clérigos con Espuelas", como le llamaban despectivamente a los Templarios."_

Se levantó de un salto, con el corazón oprimido en su pecho. Era la sensación más horrenda que experimentó jamás.

Vio por la ventana de su despacho que por el camino, un hombre con ropas de Asesino venía directamente a su casa a todo galope, con una mujer de cabellos rojizos en brazos.

Escuchó alboroto en la entrada de posada, a este punto sus nervios estaban descontrolados.

No, no podía ser. Los Templarios no podrían estar tan coordinados para dar el golpe tan pronto. Era inútil pensar cuando su cerebro no quería ocupar espacio en ello. El nombre de su amada de cabellos rojizos se formulaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, deseando que no fuera ella, invocando a una fuerza desconocida que ella no fuera el blanco del Temple. Que ella no fuera el primer golpe…

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba allí, con el paso a la puerta obstruido por las preocupadas criadas, cuyas expresiones sólo presagiaban que los peores temores del Hidalgo se hacían reales poco a poco.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando la voz masculina ordenó a las criadas que abrieran espacio. Pero no importó; sin delicadeza, Diego hizo un camino hasta el exterior.

El Sol del mediodía quemaba, y la brisa no era suficiente para hacer que el calor fuera soportable.

Estaba completamente sordo a los llantos de las criadas, y a la voz del Asesino. Sólo prestaba atención al vestido de la mujer, era el que le había regalado en su aniversario, sólo miraba con atención cómo la luz del sol caía sobre el rostro de ella, más pálido que de costumbre.

Lo único que podía escuchar era el movimiento que producía el viento en su cabello rojo, y en su vestido, ese fino vestido que había mandado a hacer para ella. Su expresión, su expresión vacía y sin emociones le dolió en lo más profundo de su Alma. Sólo entonces, cuando no sentía capaz de mirar algo más que los ojos azules de ella, su vista se dirigió por inercia a las ropas del Asesino. Debían ser blancas, limpias, o sucias, pero debían ser blancas. Ahora estaban manchadas de sangre. Y bajó más la vista, pudo ver algo que le causó más dolor aún, en las baldosas de piedra, un pequeño rastro rojo, unas cuantas gotas, marcando el trecho que el Asesino había hecho desde que bajó del corcel hasta la puerta de la Posada con la mujer moribunda en brazos.

Pareció una eternidad para Diego. Pero finalmente llegó. Llegó frente a él, y con delicadeza, se la entregó en brazos al Hidalgo. Diego, mirando sólo su bello rostro, se arrodilló, para colocar a su amada en el suelo. Pero seguía sosteniendo su cabeza, seguía acariciando su cabello, su mejilla derecha.

Se negaba a aceptar que todo aquello estaba ocurriendo en realidad. Se negaba a aceptar que la sangre de su amada estaba manchando sus ropas. Sentía el calor de esta, pero no podía aceptarlo.

Dicen que cuando uno muere ve pasar su vida ante sus ojos, pero eso le ocurría a Diego. Recordaba la primera vez que se encontró con ella en el mercado, la primera rosa que le regaló, el rubor de timidez en su rostro cuando la invitó a salir. La primera vez que sintió el calor de sus labios. Jamás lo olvidaría. ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo si era ella lo más preciado que tenía?

No olvidaría por nada del mundo el brillo que había en sus ojos azules cuando le pidió matrimonio, y en el altar, cuando se casaron, ella tenía ese mismo brillo. Cuando ella dio a luz a su único hijo, sólo pudo amarla más, algo que creyó imposible. La felicidad gravada en su rostro aquel día.

No, no podían arrebatarla de su lado tan pronto. Si aun no le había demostrado ni la mitad de lo que la amaba. El brillo que ella había tenido en sus ojos por los últimos diez años no podía apagarse, no lo aceptaba.

Lo era todo para él, y la estaba perdiendo.

Sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba hablarle a su esposa con la voz quebrada por la angustia.

Ella lo miró, con una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, tratando de llevar su mano al rostro de su amado.

'Diego…'- susurró sin fuerzas.

'Te pondrás bien, llamaremos a alguien para que te cure…' –dijo antes de quebrarse su voz completamente. Ella negó con la cabeza. Y entonces Diego desvió la mirada hacia el Asesino. Era Fernando.

 _"…si fue debido a un golpe premeditado, a los Templarios no pudo haberles salido mejor."_

'Estaba en el mercado, yo la vigilaba tal como me pediste, pero, de la nada, un bandido contratado por los Templarios apareció y la apuñaló por las espalda. Con esto' –Dijo Fernando, sacando un cuchillo hecho de bronce, en el cual había una nota llena de sangre. 'Lo maté, y a los templarios que le seguían, pero cuando la vi, nadie la había ido a socorrerla, y perdió mucha sangre.'

'Constanza, resiste, por favor. No te separes de mi tan pronto'- le suplicó Diego a su amada, quien acarició su rostro, mojándolo un poco en sangre.

'Diego…cuida a nuestro pequeño…'

'Constanza…'

'Te amo…'

Cuando sus ojos azules se hubieron apagado, Diego sólo la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, susurrando un 'te amo' que sabía tendría que haber dicho antes.

Quería muertos a los que ordenaron que su amada pereciera. Quería que paguen, quería gritarles a la cara que habían cometido un grave error. Ya no le importaba ser el primero en romper la paz, se le habían adelantado, y el saber se pudo evitar la muerte innecesaria de Constanza le corroía los huesos.

Y supo que había gritado todos aquellos pensamientos en voz alta, cuando tuvo frente suyo al rostro bañado en lágrimas de la Dueña, la líder de las criadas.

Pero no era culpa de ella, era culpa de Fernando, le había ordenado protegerla con su vida de ser necesario, y no logró cumplirlo. La muerte de ella era solo culpa de él.

Se giró, ignorando las súplicas de las criadas, ignorando que su pequeño hijo de 8 años había aparecido y ahora lloraba frente a lo que una vez fue su alegre y cálida madre.

Estaba dispuesto a asesinar a su hermano con su hoja oculta.

Pero algo lo detuvo, el agarre de alguien más alto y robusto que él.

'¡Déjame! ¿No ves que es culpa de Fernando que ella esté muerta? ¿No ves que ella ha pagado con su sangre en una guerra de la que nunca formó parte?'-se quebró nuevamente Diego. Cada vez se resistía menos, cada vez se sentía más inútil y débil ante aquella situación. Se dio cuenta de que aquello de lo que era preso, que impedía que sus emociones le hicieran cometer una locura al Hidalgo, parecía más un abrazo que un agarre involuntario.

'Lo sé, amigo mío. Lo sé. Pero no fue la culpa de Fernando. Fueron los Templarios y lo sabes.'- Le dijo la familiar voz de Gustavo. Él estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder los estribos. Quería a Constanza como a una hermana y encontrarse allí en esos momentos, sabiendo que ella se había ido para siempre, quería hacer todo menos contener sus emociones. Pero no podía dejar que su amigo cometiera una locura. 'Ahora debes ser fuerte, debes cumplir lo que ella te pidió…'

'Mamá…'- llamó una voz pequeña, haciendo que Diego se controlara al instante, y mirara a su hijo.'¡Mamá!'

El Hidalgo corrió a abrazar al pequeño, intentando calmarlo. Intentando que comprenda algo que ni las personas adultas podían comprender: La pérdida de un ser amado.

Pero el hombre le tenía fe a su hijo, pues los niños a veces comprenden muchas cosas mejor que los adultos.

Le explicó, o intentó explicarle, que ella estaba en el cielo, que sólo debía decirle 'adiós' por un rato, pero que ella siempre lo cuidaría, como un ángel que no se ve. El pequeño lloró en silencio, hasta que su padre logró hacerlo dormir.

Gustavo ingresó a la habitación del niño de la manera más silenciosa que pudo. Diego lo vio sin ver la nada. Le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente, y prestó atención a lo que su hermano Asesino tenía para decirle.

'La enterramos en su parte favorita del parque de flores. Mandé una carta a su familia en Cataluña.'

'Gracias, Gustavo. Yo no habría tenido fuerzas…'-dijo esto último en un susurro, apenas audible. Había tenido la epifanía que mientras estuviera cerca de su pequeño hijo Juan, estaría cerca de su amada. Y no podía descontrolarse otra vez, necesitaba ser fuerte por él. Des pues de todo, era lo más hermoso que Constanza le había regalado. '¿Están listos los mercenarios?'-Cambió de tema abruptamente. Sorprendiendo un poco a su amigo.

'Hasta el último de ellos.'

'Bien'

'Diego, sé lo que planeas. Pero por favor piénsalo con cuidado. El más pequeño error…'

'Lamento decir que nuestro error fue dejar pasar tanto tiempo antes de tomar cartas en el asunto. Es hora de acabar con esto, Gustavo. Sino seguirán atacando a nuestras familias. Y nadie quiere eso.'

 _"No se podían dar el lujo de aventajar a sus viejos enemigos."_

'Sabes que te sigo hasta la muerte misma, hermano.' – dijo el rubio, luego de suspirar con resignación. No iba a abandonar a su amigo en esta situación por anda del mundo. Y tal vez Diego tenía parte de razón.

Después de todo era inminente. Si no eran los Asesinos serían los Templarios. Pero todo llevaría al mismo camino. Ya había sido suficiente espera, y suficiente muerte.

Era hora de recuperar las tierras que le Pertenecían sólo al pueblo. Era hora de terminar de una vez por todas, aquella guerra que había durado siglos.

Y de una cosa Diego estaba completamente seguro, con el resultado de esta batalla, uno de los bandos podría coronarse como ganador.

 _"…todos pensaron que aquella batalla definiría el destino del mundo, que esa batalla daría finalmente un vencedor._

 _Se equivocaron."_

* * *

 ** _Bueno gente! muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia que escribí hace años, mas precisamente en el 2012, cuando apenas comenzaba a jugar a Assasins Creed._**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima historia!_**


End file.
